


Only if I like you

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Aoi as a prostitute, Aoi in a corset, Hotel Sex, Like pretty woman but with pretty boys, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostitution, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working away for weekend meant that he'd need to stay in a hotel. Trouble was, he didn't know his way around and his car wasn't the most reliable. A chance encounter with a prostitute, Aoi, helps him find his way around town and the more time Kouyou is around Aoi, the more he realises just what he wants and how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if I like you

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is loosely based off the film 'Pretty Woman' and the fact that Aoi in thigh high leather boots is such a thought....

Kouyou bowed to the staff as he left the meeting room. That had been a long and tedious process he had had to go through, but he was happy to be free. Kouyou had to travel all the way from the busy streets and Tokyo to the suburbs of Mie. It was too long for him to travel back, the sun already having set quite a while ago, so he needed a hotel. The manager of this branch had given the blond directions to a hotel he recommended and had told Kouyou that he would make a phone call to them to alert of his arrival. 

Kouyou was grateful for the assistance and bid his colleagues farewell. They were in the middle of signing a contract with the management here and it was quite boring work for him but quite easy. Kouyou did have a relatively easy life and a good paycheck. He was also good at his job; it wasn't challenging, but he was doing well. Kouyou wanted to work his way up the ladder and knew he had to work hard to do so. His parents had given him this work ethic. 

Kouyou walked across the car park with his briefcase in one hand and car keys in the other. With ease, he settled into the front seat of his vehicle and looked at the directions. He smiled gently at the scrawled lettering. Luckily he could work some of it out, and he had GPS on his phone. This should be simple, right? 

Those felt like famous last words for the blond as an hour later he still hadn't found the hotel. He was growing frustrated and his map system seemed to be lagging at the moment. Was it because he was in a rural part of the prefecture? Kouyou sighed and carried on driving until he hit what he assumed was the centre of the town. The lights blasted out to him and he could tell how late it was due to the merry drunk men staggering around in and out of bars. Kouyou briefly wondered whether he should take a break from searching for the hotel and grab himself a drink. 

Before he could continue that thought, or even put it into action, his car stalled and he cursed. The blond turned the steering wheel and pulled in next to the sidewalk gently, trying his best to get his car started. Kouyou then looked up at his phone in the holder, seeing the 'searching' icon still spinning. Would he ever find this hotel? Kouyou shifted the gear stick and attempted to start the car again without any luck. 

Kouyou lay his head on the steering wheel and cursed. This was not his day. He took a deep breath and muttered to himself. A small knocking on the window brought him out of his thoughts, and he lifted his head to see a raven-haired male staring at him with a small smile on his face. Kouyou took in the other's appearance and frowned. The man's hair was quitw long and he had eyeliner and lipstick donning his face. Kouyou could see straight down the other's thin sweatshirt with the way that he was leaning against his car. Kouyou didn't know what to do. Why was he standing there? 

The raven-haired man tapped on the glass again and Kouyou slowly reached for the button that lowered the window. Before Kouyou could speak, the man beat him to it.

"Are you lost, sugar?" 

Great. He'd managed to pick up a prostitute. Kouyou sighed and shook his head. "No, not really."

"Are you sure?" The other male laughed softly at Kouyou's attempt to start the car again, the gearbox creeking loudly. "You're doing that wrong."

"How would you know?"

"I've spent quite a lot of time in cars like this, darling. I know how they work." Another chuckle from the raven-haired man.

Kouyou glanced over at the other quickly before trying again, struggling with the gear stick. He cursed and sat back in the car seat. He then turned to the raven-haired and sighed in frustration. "I'm looking for this hotel." 

Kouyou handed over the scribbled directions and hotel name, watching as the other looked it over and attempted to read it. He could tell by the look on his face that he was having issues trying to read it. At least it wasn't just him. Kouyou froze as his eyes met the other's again and the dark-haired man nodded.

"I know where this is."

"You do?" Kouyou sounded hopeful; at least he would be getting to sleep in a bed tonight rather than the back seat of his car. And he wouldn't have to explain to his manager that he couldn't find the hotel.

"Yes, I can point you in the right direction." The raven-haired smirked. "For a price."

"I'm not paying you for directions," Kouyou spat at the other, snatching the piece of paper back.

All the raven-haired did was shrug and move to stand up straight. He turned around and sat back on the side of the car. Kouyou caught a glimpse of leather boots and his throat went dry. He was also treated to the other's back, revealed by a suggestive dip in the raven-haired's top layer of clothing. Kouyou had to admit he was a looker. He probably had a couple of regulars and could earn quite a lot of money on the streets. 

But right now, Kouyou needed to get to the hotel. He sighed in vain and sat back. "Fine, where do I go?" He was sure he heard the other chuckle at his words. Kouyou frowned as the passenger door opened and the raven-haired slid onto the seat.

"What are you doing?" Kouyou's wide eyes stared at the other and he could finally confirm his suspicions. The raven-haired was wearing thigh-high leather boots and the shortest shorts imaginable. Kouyou couldn't help but stare at the pale thighs on display for him. 

"Do you like what you see?"

There it was again, that smirk. God dammit, Kouyou needed to control himself. He couldn't get caught up too much with this hooker. He didn't need anyone else to tell him it would be a bad idea. 

"Just tell me where to go."

"It would be easier if I directed you through the town" The raven-haired beauty turned and smiled at him, crossing one leg over the other as if to draw more attention to his thighs.

Kouyou knew the other was trying to get a reaction out of him, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction, even if the leather boots stirred something deep inside of him. 

Kouyou licked his lips subconsciously before turning the steering wheel. He attempted to move the gear, stick but still ended up with the revving noise. The raven-haired laughed and leaned forward, his soft hand covering the blond's. Kouyous cheeks flushed at the touch and he instantly pulled his hand away, staring at the other with a frown.

"I think you need to know your way around your stick." The underlying sexual tone was causing Kouyou to hear his heartbeat in his ears. Suddenly, his car jump-started and he was off. Kouyou kept his eyes on the road and took control of the gear stick, glancing at the raven-haired every so often. To his surprise, the man stayed true to his words and guided him through the city with ease. 

"So... are you...?" Kouyou swallowed, trying to ask the obvious question. "What do you...?"

"Are you trying to ask me why I so happened to be on that street corner when you pulled up?"

A quick glance at the raven and Kouyou found him twirling a stray strand of hair through his fingertips. Kouyou had to remind himself to look back to the road. It wouldn't suit well to be on the news for crashing his car because he couldn't take his eyes off the man in his car. Kouyou nodded at the question and waited for the other to continue. 

"I'm an escort." The raven chuckled, tilting his head at the other, smiling wickedly. He'd been in the game long enough to know when had gained the attention of a customer and oh, did he have the blond slowly wrapped around his finger. Why else would he be sitting in his car right now? He should have been sent away. "A paid escort, of course."

"What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?" The man smirked and Kouyou turned to him and raised an eyebrow. After a moment's silence, he gave in and answered. "Aoi."

Aoi. That name surprisingly suited him. It was obviously an alias. Anyone working out on the streets couldn't give their real name. They probably didn't even stay the whole night, or were seen without make-up, their hair in a mess due to sleeping heavily the night before. Kouyou realised then that he wouldn't mind seeing that. Waking up to that. 

"And you?"

"...Kouyou." 

Kouyou was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his thigh. His eyes widened as he turned back to the other. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you think you should keep your eyes on the road?" Aoi teased, giving feather touches to the blond's leg, edging further up. Kouyou's breath hitched and Aoi's eyes twinkled. This one was fun. Aoi knew that Kouyou was holding something back. He could tell with the way the blond gripped the steering wheel, the way his gaze hardened. Aoi wanted to bring out the beast in the driver and knew he had to tease him relentlessly. If he couldn't get Kouyou turned on enough to want to ravish him as soon as he got to the hotel, he wasn't very good at his job. 

Kouyou sucked in a breath as Aoi's slender fingertips reached between his legs. Aoi then felt a firm grip on his wrist. "Stop that."

Aoi felt a shiver run through his body at the other's tone and he felt his body react to the way Kouyou was holding on to his wrist. Aoi pictured Kouyou holding him down on the bed as he was fucked _deeply_. Aoi bit his lip and removed his hand from the other's lap. 

"Did you not enjoy that?" Aoi teased, his voice lower and he could see the visible shudder run through the blond. "I have more than that, you know" Aoi then pointed to the building in the distance. "Your hotel is right here." 

Kouyou nodded and sped up slightly, quickly pulling into the car park. Aoi smirked and carefully watched the other, wanting nothing more than to be taken upstairs and try his best to break the bed. 

"So, you think you can find your way back from here?" 

Ok, that was not what he was expecting. Aoi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're kidding, right?"

Kouyou shook his head and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a few notes, not caring how much he was handing over, but held it out for the raven-haired man. "You said directions came at a price and you need to get back to work, so this should be enough to cover your journey back."

Aoi pursed his lips together. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Kouyou should be ravishing him by now. What a waste. Aoi took the money from Kouyou and left the car. Kouyou watched, carefully, as he could see the curve of Aoi's ass as he stood up. Kouyou watched as Aoi walked off and he sighed. It was late and he didn't know if this area was safe for the other to be wandering around, especially dressed like that. Kouyou knew that Aoi may have been used to this life, but Kouyou didn't want to think of that. He shook his head and grumbled to himself as he got out of the car. 

Kouyou saw the other sitting on a bench counting the money that the blond had just given him. He ran a hand through his hair as he reached into the car for his briefcase. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He slammed the door gently and walked over to where the other man was sitting. Kouyou's eyes lingered on the boots for a second longer than he wanted and he stood until Aoi noticed him. 

"What do you want?" 

"You're annoyed?" 

"Well, yes." Aoi huffed and placed the money in the top of the boot, stuffing it down gently. Again, his arms crossed his chest. Kouyou thought the other looked quite cute when he was pouting. 

"How come?" 

"I thought I'd be getting fucked by now," Aoi pouted, looking up at the other.

Kouyou felt his knees weaken at the gaze he was given and turned away slightly. 

"I'm not used to people like you," Kouyou admitted. 

"People like me? You mean whores?"

"Don't call yourself that."

"Why not? It's what I am. I have sex with people for money. How else would you call what I do?"

Kouyou smiled gently and turned his gaze back to the other. "An escort." Kouyou's smile widened as Aoi looked back up at him with a confused expression. "A paid escort." 

Aoi didn't know what to say. Most people saw him as a cheap whore. The red lipstick, the leather. It was all for show. He knew how to seduce men into wanting him in an instant. Some men didn't even wait until they got to the hotel room before he was filled with cock and begging for more. Kouyou, however, gave him money and expected him to leave. Aoi couldn't understand it. He could clearly see the _need_ and _lust_ in Kouyou's eyes so why wasn't he doing anything?

"I can't promise you sex, but I can give you a place to stay for tonight, if you want?" Kouyou pointed to the hotel with his briefcase. "It'll keep you off the street tonight, and I'll even pay you."

"Pay me for my company? But no sex?" Aoi chuckled, not understanding. "You're not married are you?" 

"No?"

"Straight?" Not that that mattered. Aoi had bedded quite a few straight men in his time and would do in the future. His feminine figure caught the eyes of many men. He could even moan like a woman and if they took him from behind, they would think he was a female. It gave men a chance to come to terms with their sexuality, or even if they were just curious as to what sex with another male would be like. 

"No, I'm not straight," Kouyou answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Kouyou knew what Aoi wanted, and deep down, he wanted it too. He was clearly attracted to the other, but he couldn't give in to his urges. 

"So why don't you want to have sex with me?"

Kouyou ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't have this conversation outside. He was tired and needed a drink; hopefully his manager had picked a hotel that included a mini bar in his room. "Look, can we just go inside? We can talk in there."

Aoi seemed to be in thought before grabbing his bag. "Alright." 

Kouyou released a shaky breath as he heard the other agree to come in with him. What he hadn't accounted for had been the funny looks he received once they entered the hotel. It wasn't like they were walking into a love hotel. His manager had picked out quite a luxury hotel for him and to walk into the building with someone dressed like Aoi was raised some heads. Kouyou tried to ignore them as he checked in and received the key. "Come on." 

They quickly headed for the lift and went up to one of the top floors. Aoi was quiet as he looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had never been to a hotel like this. It was really fancy. By the time they reached Kouyou's room, Aoi had had enough of everyone staring. 

There was an old couple leaving the room next door, with the older lady glaring at him. He tugged at the blond, who was looking for his key card and turned him around. Aoi pushed him against the door and put his leg up against the blond's thighs, "Come on, _honey_. My feet are killing me." Aoi kept his eyes on the couple, who walked by hurriedly. 

"Behave," Kouyou spoke sternly, pushing Aoi's leg down gently as he moved to open the door.

Aoi pouted as the blond opened the hotel room door. Kouyou followed behind him and set his briefcase down on the table. Aoi watched as he removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Aoi cluthed his bag tightly and looked around. He saw Kouyou nod and he quickly excused himself.

Kouyou sighed and located the mini bar. He smiled and quickly poured himself a drink in a glass located on the fridge itself. How did he get himself into this situation? He took a long drink before moving to sit down on the bed. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was quite late. Once Aoi finished in the bathroom, they would sleep and in the morning part ways. The bathroom door opened, signalling Aoi's return to the room.

Kouyou sat with his hand frozen as he was just about to take another drink. Aoi was standing in the entrance of the bathroom, leaning on the door frame with one arm above his head. Kouyou's mouth ran dry as he looked over the other's frame. Aoi had taken off his shorts and top half of his clothing, the boots staying on and...was he wearing garters ? Where did Aoi get those from? He wasn't wearing them in the car. Kouyou swallowed as he looked at the small amount of pale chest on display to him, as the raven has on a very lacy corset. Aoi also had tied his hair back in a messy bun. Kouyou thought it shaped his face quite well. 

Kouyou watched cautiously as Aoi walked towards him and reached out to take his glass from his hands. Aoi smirked down at the other and took a small drink, letting his tongue lick at the edge of a glass, seeing Kouyou's gaze fixated on him. Aoi knew he had him entranced and that he was so close to getting what he wanted. Aoi moved to place the glass down on the table behind him. Aoi turned back and lifted one of his legs, placing the heeled boot in between Kouyou's legs. 

Kouyou gasped and spread his legs wider, looking down at the boot that was so dangerously near his crotch, noticing his arousal beginning to grow. His eyes trailed up the leather boot, catching a glimpse of the other's thighs before focusing on the garters. 

"Do you like that?"

Did he like what? The leather boots or the garters? Because frankly, he didn't know which he liked more. Kouyou bit his lip and tried to steady his heartbeat.

"Tell me." Aoi's tone was quite demanding and something inside of Kouyou snapped. No one should speak to him like that, let alone Aoi. This was not how it worked. Kouyou stared up at the other and he could tell that his gaze was making Aoi cower. 

"Of course I like them, Aoi." The name just rolled off his tongue and he liked it. The blond's hand reached for the shoe and trailed up the leg. His fingernails dug into the leather texture as he continued to stare at the other. He reached the top of the boot and played with the zipper. "I think they'd look better on the floor, though."

"Then take them off". 

Oh he would, but it would be by _his_ rules. "You want to get naked for me that eagerly?"

Aoi nodded in responce, wanting to feel Kouyou's hands on his skin, but the blond knew what he was doing. 

"Get me ready then." Kouyou removed his hands, taking great pleasure in seeing the pout on Aoi's face. He sat back on his hands and spread his legs a little bit further to get Aoi's gaze on his obvious arousal. Aoi moved his leg and quickly sat down on his knees.

"Make it good and I'll give you what you want" 

Aoi whimpered and let his fingertips ghost over Uruha's thighs, sliding up until he reached the other's belt. Aoi made quick work of it and lowered the zipper. Aoi's eyes widened as he freed the growing arousal and stared at it with a hunger he knew could only be sated by this beast in front of him. Aoi tongued the slit gently and heard a gasp from the blond. Aoi closed his eyes as he felt a palm on the back of his head, pushing him down slowly. Aoi took the hint and wrapped his lips around the head. 

Kouyou's eyes fell shut without him realising it as he felt a delicious warmth run through him. My god, Aoi was amazing at this. What else could he expect from a prostitute? It felt heavenly. The way his tongue was trailing the large vein underneath his cock, before going back to suckle on the head. 

Kouyous eyes snapped open and he glared down at the other. "Take it all" Kouyou ordered, pushing against Aoi's hair to force his cock further into his mouth. Kouyou felt the wonderful heat surround him and he was instantly addicted, but he couldn't finish this way, no. He wanted to finish deep inside of the other, wanted to hear him beg for more.

Kouyou pulled at the other's hair to force him away from his leaking arousal and to look up at him. Kouyou's cock twitched at the sight. Aoi had a flushed face, the flush reaching his neck, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth along with other fluids. Kouyou wiped his thumb across the other's chin and took up the liquid. Aoi turned his head to capture the thumb between his lips and suck on it. A shudder ran through Kouyou's body at the warmth; even on his thumb it felt erotic. 

"Get on the bed."

Aoi continued to suck on the digit and smirked.

"Now!" 

Kouyou saw the lust blasting out from the raven's gaze as he stood up and moved to the other side of the double bed. Kouyou watched as Aoi crawled gracefully onto the bed, almost feline-like, and stayed on all fours as he looked back to the blonde.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Kouyou moved to stand, kneeling on the edge of the bed. His eyes were trained on the plump cheeks that were presented to him and he growled as Aoi's wiggled his hips. Aoi was playing with him. Kouyou raised his hands and eagerly slapped the presented flesh, watching it ripple with the force.

Aoi cried out as he was hit, the pain going straight to his cock, which was leaking through his underwear. A few more hits had him begging for more. 

"Sit up," Kouyou ordered, moving behind the raven-haired man as he sat on the back of his heels, encircling Aoi with his arms. "Did you have this in your bag?" he whispered into the other's ear, gesturing to the corset. 

"Y-Yes..." Aoi breathed out as Kouyou's fingers brushed his nipples. He was so turned on by the way he was being treated. Kouyou was being rough yet gentle with him, he was keeping him on his toes, not knowing where the next touch would be. Not knowing how far he would take this. It was exciting and arousing at the same time. 

"Do you wear this a lot for your customers?"

"Just the ones I like," Aoi breathed out and he felt the strings being loosened; he could breathe properly again. Aoi felt the corset fall off and heard the fabric rip. He didn't care about his corset at this moment in time, not when Kouyou was sucking on his neck like he was a delicious lollipop. Aoi leaned back into the strong body and lifted his arm to clutch the back of the blond's head. 

"So you like me?" Kouyou breathed onto the skin, fingering the silky material of the garters teasingly.

"Yes, I..." Aoi arched into the touch. "I wanted you to fuck me the minute I got in the car."

Kouyou growled and let his hand grasp at the leaking fabric of the underwear, lacy to match the corset. The fact that Aoi was wearing lacy underwear turned him on even more. Kouyou needed to be inside the other, now. "Where are your condoms?"

"O-On the table..." Aoi pointed behind him and Kouyou took hold of the hand that was presented before him. He directed it to the other's arousal. 

"Get on your back and touch yourself..." Kouyou ordered as he moved away from the raven. "Get rid of your underwear, but keep on the garters."

Aoi couldn't help but giggle, moaning as a light slap was delivered to his ass. Aoi moved onto his back, getting comfortable. He did as instructed and watched as Kouyou sheathed himself with a condom and spread a substantial amount of lube onto the large arousal. Kouyou removed the rest of his clothes and Aoi moaned as he grasped his own leaking cock, spreading his legs to give Kouyou a view of his inviting entrance, lowering the other hand to dip inside of himself. 

Kouyou growled once more and stalked to the bed, replacing Aoi's fingertips with his own lubed ones.

Aoi threw his head back in passion and moved his hips in time with the other's digits. One. Two. Three fingers and Aoi was a writhing mess on the bed. When he threw his head back suddenly, Kouyou knew he had found that spot. He felt his erection throbbing at the way Aoi was reacting to his fingers. He needed to be inside of him. 

Kouyou smirked at the whine Aoi gave as he removed his fingers, but heard the shocked gasp as Kouyou grabbed his hips and dragged Aoi towards him. Kouyou placed himself in front of the other and pushed in. Kouyou's eyes closed as he felt that tight heat surround him. "Fuck, how are you so tight?"

"J-Just fuck me, please," Aoi begged.

And who was Kouyou to deny that request?

The blond moaned deeply as he was fully sheathed inside the raven-haired beauty. He took a deep breath before he moved, and once he did, he couldn't stop. If Kouyou thought Aoi was loud before, it was nothing compared to what he was vocalising now. Kouyou moved his hips forcefully and felt Aoi quiver beneath him. "That's it, baby."

Kouyou gripped hold of the other's wrists, pinning him down on the bed as he continued to move his hips. This seemed to cause a reaction from the raven, causing Aoi to beg even more.

"Ahh, please. Kou-fuck. Harder. _Harder_."

Kouyou changed his angle and hit Aoi's prostate, seeing the other's back arch into his thrusts. A few more deep thrusts and Aoi was coming harshly, some of the fluid hitting as far up as his collarbone. Kouyou couldn't pay attention to this fact as he felt suffocated as the tight heat enveloped him. "Fuck, Aoi."

It wasn't long before he fell off the edge himself, reaching one of the most intense orgasms he had had in his entire life. Kouyou's thoughts caught up to him enough for him to, regretfully, pull out of the other and collapse next to him. The blond felt the bed move and he guessed that Aoi was cleaning himself up. Kouyou felt a touch on himself and felt the condom be removed and Aoi then turned to clean him up as well. By the time he caught back up to reality, he found Aoi's head resting on his chest with the dark-haired's fingertips trailing his chest. Kouyou noticed that Aoi had pulled the covers over them both. 

"Do you cuddle with everyone?" Kouyou chuckled and let his hands run through the other's hair. He felt rather relaxed and he was sure it wasn't just because of the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had.

"Only the ones I like," Aoi spoke softly and they lay there in silence for a few moments, both men not wanting to break the atmosphere that had settled between them. 

"Aoi isn't your real name, is it?"

"What gave me away?" 

"I just wondered," Kouyou pondered, "does anyone know your real name?"

"Only the people I like."

"And do you like me?" Kouyou moved his gaze to look down at Aoi. He brushed some hair out of the other's face and smiled. 

"You'll just have to find out." Aoi leaned forward and placed a kiss on the other's chest. He snuggled into the blond further and soon they both fell into an restful sleep.

Kouyou woke up a couple of hours later when sun poured into the room. He reached an arm out to find the bed empty. He frowned as he sat up, trying to find any sign of Aoi. Kouyou couldn't see any of the other's things in the room. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and quickly looked in the bathroom and then went to the window, to see if he could see a sign of the other waiting outside. 

Kouyou felt disappointed as he couldn't see the other. He sighed and sat down on the bed. Kouyou ran a hand through his hair and wondered if he'd ever see the raven again. He hadn't even paid him for his time. Was that classed as stealing? Kouyou was about to head off for a shower when a piece of paper caught his eye. The blonde smiled and reached for it, seeing a small letter from Aoi.

_Sorry I had to leave early. I had an appointment first thing and you looked like you needed the sleep. I hope I can see you again. I'll leave you my phone number in case you want to get in touch with me..._

_......I really enjoyed last night_

_Yuu_

Kouyou smiled warmly at the note and placed it back on the desk, frowning as he saw something sticking out from under the pillow. Kouyou grinned as he noticed them as the garters the other was wearing last night. He also realised he had signed the letter with a different name. Kouyou instantly knew that this was Aoi's real name.

Kouyou took his phone out of his jacket pocket and punched in the number, saving it under _Yuu_. "I guess he liked me after all."


End file.
